Dark Desires
by kannxoxo
Summary: <html><head></head>Based on the sneak peek for 6x02, where Enzo takes Caroline on a road trip to New Orleans.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>001.<p>

"She needs your help."

He's not sure how to handle the shock that washes over him at the sound of a unfamilar voice coming through the phone. When Caroline's name flashed across his phone, the last thing he expected was to hear a thick British accent. He almost threatens the man's life. Almost.

"And _who _might you be?" His voice comes out in a growl, not that he purposely meant to sound like a threatening hybrid but the thought of another man being Caroline's support system has his blood boiling.

"A friend. Probably the only friend she has that actually gives a damn about her instead of Elena Gilbert." His hand crushes the phone a bit tighter. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "Rest assure Mate, I'm no threat to your infatuation with her."

He wants to say he can help her more than he's ever wanted anything before but even he knows that New Orleans is the _last _place Caroline needs to be. He wasn't the strongest he could be and Mikael was back along with Esther. All he needed was for his parents to gain an idea of his feelings for Caroline.

"I'll send a few of my best men to watch over her. No harm will come to her."

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." He hears the angered tone in the male's voice immediately setting him on edge. "You pressure the girl for months, promise to be her last love after practically begging her to go away to New Orleans with you only to take everything back?"

"You'd be wise to watch who you're talking to."

He could feel the man rolling his eyes through the phone. "You are one insufferable bastard. Caroline's a big girl. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. What she needs is the bloody guy who actually made her feel important to be there to help her take her mind off of every tragic event she's been through the past few months."

Before he can get another word out the phone call ends and he's met with silence. He throws the phone across the room and watches as it shatters to a thousand pieces.

* * *

><p>He's never been one to follow the rules. He's a rebel; always has been and always will be. He walks the line between life and death everyday of his life for the thrill.<p>

"So I packed enough blood bags to last us a few days in case this new lead actually gives us some promising news."

Which was exactly why he ignored the hybrid's wishes and took matters into his own hands.

"God I _really _hope this works. Elena's drug usage drives me _crazy_."

His lips twitch at the way she continues to ramble on. Over the past few weeks he's grown to learn that she rambled when she was nervous. "Do you think it'll work? I mean I don't exactly miss Damon but Stefan on the other hand was my best friend and I really, really miss him."

"That's probably awkward. God I don't know why I'm talking so much. I've never been anywhere but Mystic Falls so the thought of going to Atlanta makes me _really _nervous." She cringes as she realizes she was rambling _again_. "And I'm just going to stop talking now."

He cares about her, more than he planned on letting himself. She's strong, she's passionate, she's _refreshing_. She reminds him a lot of Maggie but yet she's so much more. "Are you sure your nerves don't have something to do with the fact that you'll be alone with me?"

He loves the shade of red that crosses her cheeks at his bold flirting. He knows she's attracted to him, but he knows that he'll never be _him_. So far now he settles with their harmless flirting with the hope of one day he'll be enough. That's why when she looks up at him with her blue eyes he knows he's hooked.

She offers him a soft smile. "Thank you, Enzo. Seriously."

"Don't go soft on me yet Gorgeous."

It's a little past lunch when they hit the road with him in the passenger seat and Caroline driving. His eyes are on the scenery as he desperately tries to block out the obnoxious pop music blaring through the car's speakers. With a frustrated sigh, he reaches for the knob and lowers the volume. "I uh, heard you dropped out of school."

He searches her face for any signs of regret. "I heard that you were a lurker who spied on my life. When do we exit?"

His lips twitch at her sarcastic reply. She would be the death of him. "Soon. You should reconsider. Looks can only get a girl so far these days."

Her lips curl up into a small smile as she laughs along to his reply. "Yeah well I'm not taking feminist tips from the guy who used his tongue to get secrets out the coat check girl."

"Garment attendant." He knows exactly what she's talking about. Truthfully he'd only done so to try to get a jealous reaction out of her.

"Whatever. You made that up." She rolls her eyes. "Where's the exit?"

His eyes wonder to the front windshield just as they pass a blue sign stating that a gas station was coming up. "Take the next one. I'm feeling a bit famished."

"And by that I hope you mean for food _food_."

He smirks, Caroline was a good vampire as she liked to put it. To tell the truth he wasn't hungry for food nor blood but he needed a way to distract her. They were getting close to the Atlanta exit and it was only a matter of time before she'd realize his true intentions.

As soon as they pull up to the gas station her door, she opens her door and moves around the front of the car. "I'm going to the restroom. Try not to eat anyone."

He watches her quietly, waiting for the perfect moment to make his move. He has no doubt that she's going to hate him for this but in his opinion it's for the best. Without alerting her, he flashes directly behind her and grabs each side of her head.

"Sorry Gorgeous."

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>review ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The second she faded into consciousness her hand flew to her neck. She hated the after effects of a snapped neck. No matter how many times she'd rub away at the pain it wouldn't change anything. Not to mention coming back from the dead was like waking up the next morning with a _really _bad hangover.

_Wait a minute..._

Her eyes flew open as her body flashed forward just in time for her to see a large sign saying welcome to Louisiana. She felt the color drain from her face. Surely he wouldn't...

"Rise and shine Gorgeous. Might want to tidy up. We're less than an hour from our destination."

"What the _fuck _Enzo?" Her voice comes out more like a growl. She's furious. More than furious. She's _pissed_. How dare he kidnap her and make her think they were on a lead to bring back Bonnie and Damon only to bring her to freaking New Orleans!

"Provocative language. What would your mother say?" he teased earning himself yet another glare from the blonde. "Cheer up Gorgeous. Frowns cause wrinkles."

"You know what else causes wrinkles? A stake. To the heart." She crossed her arms against her chest and looked back out the passenger window. "Why the hell are we in Louisiana?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She'd told him things about Klaus once or twice after a night with a bottle of vodka. Sure, she missed the hybrid and occasionally regretted her decision to get him to leave but that did _not _mean that she wanted to show up in New Orleans especially with Hayley being there.

"Bourbon Street," he said with a smirk after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"The reason we're going. Bourbon Street. You know, the place where the party never ends?" His smirk grew even larger. "What else did you have in mind?"

She let out a sigh and leaned back into her seat. She knew it was no use. Enzo was going to do what he wanted regardless of what she said. "I thought we were looking for a way to bring our friends back."

"We are." He agreed. "New Orleans isn't just known for its party lifestyle. There also happens to be some of the most powerful witches."

"And there wasn't _any _other places with powerful witches?"

His smirk grew. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to dodge the bullet but he knew her better than that. "Ancestral magic is powerful Caroline. The witches draw energy from their ancestors making them ten times more dangerous than our anchor friend."

"Okay so say we find these witches. And they agree to help us. Then what?"

"Then we sit back, enjoy the booze and let the witches do their job."

But even she knew better than to trust Enzo.

The plan was _supposed _to be find the witches, get their help, and get the hell of out New Orleans. There was no time for hellos, not time for fun, and definitely no time to run into old friends -

Was that what they even were?

But Enzo was Enzo which meant _nothing _ever went how it was supposed to. Which meant instead of searching for the witches they were at some small bar getting drunk.

"Goldilocks 2.0," Enzo called out making the blonde bartender to roll her eyes. "Another tequila for the lady and myself."

He turned towards Caroline to find her glaring at him. His lips turned up into a grin as he held his hands up in defeat. "You know it's the truth. The girl's a less gorgeous version of yourself. Apparently the hybrid extraordinaire has been busy trying to find your replacement."

"I have a name, you know?" the bartender snapped as she slammed the glasses down in front the two vampires. "It's Camille. Not Goldilocks 2.0."

"That's a sharp tongue on you. It'd be a shame if I was forced to rip it out," Enzo flashed one of his trademark smirks.

He expected the blonde to be afraid, maybe even shocked but instead she stood still with a straight face. "I know you're a vampire. I'm not afraid of you and I'm wearing vervain so frankly there's not much you can do to hurt me."

The smirk fell from his face and was replaced by a dangerous glare. "I could kill you."

The bartender remained still once again. "And then you'd have to deal with Klaus which is _not _the guy to piss off. Especially since he's been off on a murdering spree after just losing his baby."

Caroline felt like her entire world had crashed around her. She felt the air being sucked out of her lungs. She heard Enzo repeating her name but she couldn't concentrate. This entire time she'd been thinking of ways to make Klaus feel horrible for lying about Hayley when all along he'd _lost _his baby.

"Well if it isn't Little Miss Sunshine. How's Tyler? Oh wait, that's right. You wouldn't know." Caroline turned around slowly. The first thing she noticed was Hayley standing behind her with a smug expression. The second thing she noticed was the gold eyes. "Personally I figured he'd kill himself after stabbing me in my _pregnant _stomach. But I much more rather him be alive that way I can kill him myself. Why don't I start with his little blonde cheerleader first?"

They were out of the bar before anyone else could notice the pair leaving. Hayley slammed Caroline's body against the bricks roughly earning a loud groan from the blonde's lips. Within a flash their positions changed and she felt the blonde's hand around her throat.

"What's wrong Caroline? Mad that I got to Klaus first?" Hayley smirked. Her head slammed into Caroline's noise allowing her temporarily freedom. "Don't worry. I thought of Tyler the _entire _time."

Before Caroline was able to flash back towards the girl, a gust of wind flew past her. She blinked her eyes, suddenly realizing that the once empty spot was now occupied with Hayley and Enzo. The werewolf's back was against the bricks, her eyes were wide with fear, and Enzo's hand buried _deep _into the girl's chest. One move and her heart would be ripped from her body.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Lorenzo. And you must be Hayley, the infamous wereslut," he smirked.

She watched in silence as everything happened in a matter of seconds. A flash zoomed past her, Enzo's body was shoved _far _away from Hayley's, the wolf's neck snapped, and a new body appeared before them.

"I apologize for Hayley's behavior," he smiled sadly, "I'm afraid she's turned her emotions off after the death of her child. I must say I'm surprised to see you in New Orleans but my brother will be overjoyed. Let's walk, I'd like to get to know you more."

So this was the noble Elijah Mikaelson.

* * *

><p>The house was more than she'd ever expected. She should have known it'd be one of the biggest buildings in New Orleans. What she didn't expect was to find the vintage feel to the place nor for it to be decorated in beautiful vines and flowers. It looked like something off of a movie.<p>

"I trust in the time being you'll make yourself at home." Elijah announced once the three arrived back at his home. "I'm afraid Niklaus is... out at the moment but he'll be back shortly."

_"Great_._" _She flashed a glare in Enzo's direction but he seemed to preoccupied with exploring the home to notice.

"You're the honorable brother. I've unfortunately heard intimate details about your brother. Which leaves me to my next question," Enzo smirked at Elijah, "where's the hot blonde?"

Caroline wanted to smack herself in the face. Sometimes Enzo did not know how to act around others.

"_Rebekah_," Elijah corrected, "is off traveling. She took the news of Hope's death hard and refused to stay here any longer."

"How did it happen?" Caroline muttered quietly. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject. "The baby. How'd she die?"

"Her name is _Hope_." Caroline's eyes landed on the now awake form of Hayley. "And the witches killed my baby. "

"Has anyone ever told you how bloody annoying your-"

Enzo's voice faded into a groan.

"I told you not to bring her here!"

He was across the compound in a flash with his hand shoved deep into the male vampire's chest. They crashed into a wall, immediately leaving a deep imprint. He made a mental note to have one of his vampires repair the damage soon.

"How dare you defy _me!_" His eyes changed to yellow as soon as his double fangs appeared. "Why is she here? Answer me!"

Caroline stood in the distance aware of Elijah and Hayley's eyes on her. She knew she wanted to stop Klaus from killing Enzo but she felt frozen in place. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. After months of Klaus saying he wanted her at his side... now he didn't want her? She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and pushed her feelings aside. She shouldn't be surprised. After all, she was never the one.

"Don't. Please don't kill him."

Her voice snapped him out of his rage. As his eyes traveled up to the vampire's smirk, he felt his entire body stiffen up. He had completely forgotten that Caroline along with his brother and Hayley was in the room. Slowly, he removed his hand from the man's chest and turned to look at her. "Sweetheart-"

"I am _not _your sweetheart. Don't let some one time thing make you think we have something." She knew her tone was bitter but she was hurt. She looked over to the crowd watching the scene unfold. Elijah was silently observing the two, Hayley looked like she could careless, and Enzo was practically grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Klaus closed his eyes and prepared himself for what was about to happen. He needed to be the monster people thought he was. He needed Caroline to hate him so much that she'd pack her bags and get out of New Orleans by the time nightfall came around. "You're right. It meant _nothing_. Now that the challenge was concurred there's nothing left between us. So _Caroline,_ pack your bags, grab my replacement, and get out of _my _town."

* * *

><p>So not the best reunion. Klaus cares about her and doesn't want her to get hurt so he's trying to make her hate him so she'll leave.<p>

Next chapter will be mostly Carenzo with a _really jealous _Hybrid. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

He sat in the darkest corner of the bar watching the two drown themselves in liquor. He wasn't sure why he had even bothered following them or why he even put himself through the torture of watching another guy cheer her up.

_Yes you do_.

He hated that he'd allowed himself to become weak by falling for the baby vampire. For a thousand years he had managed to avoid feeling anything close to love due to the fear of being weak. But yet Caroline had managed to squeeze her way into his life only to end up capturing his entire heart.

He had accepted that his feelings were one-sided, that he was a monster who would never be capable of love. He was ready to forget everything about her as much as he could but then he saw her that day in the woods and everything changed. She confessed. She gave him hope. She admitted that despite everything he had done she _cared_ about _him_.

She truly had no idea what she'd done to him.

And here he was, nearly half a year later, watching her like some lovesick puppy dog after he sent her away.

She was wasted, his impersonator was wasted, they were both completely drunk. She was laughing a little too loud at everything he was saying while he was using every charm he could think of.

_Snap._

He blinked and noticed a small piece of the table in his hand. He wanted to rip _Enzo's _heart from his chest. Or maybe he'd give him a werewolf bite and watch him suffer up until his death. Or perhaps he'd rip him apart piece by piece. Whatever he'd do to the man once he got the chance, it wouldn't be good.

"I was unaware that Miss Forbes was so..defiant."

He cursed himself for getting so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard Elijah approach him. He knew that tone of voice and knew exactly what it meant. Elijah had questions and wanted answers immediately.

"You've killed others for much less so I've come to the conclusion that," he turned to look towards his brother with a knowing smile, "you have feelings for this girl."

"Don't be foolish Brother."

"Which is why you acted harshly to send her away." Elijah continued, ignoring the glares he was receiving from his brother. "To protect her from Mother and Father. I never thought I'd see the day."

He let out a warning growl.

"That you'd grow to, dare I say, _love _anyone but yourself."

"Enough!" he growled, his eyes now yellow.

The sound of her laughter was enough to remove his attention from his brother.

"Who would have thought that the perky angel of death had an excellent alcohol tolerance?" Enzo smirked doing an eye thing that reminded her way _too _much of Damon.

Her head was spinning and she knew she was drunk but she felt good. Actually she felt amazing. "Trust me if you would have known me as a human you would have ran in the opposite direction."

"Don't count on it." Enzo winked.

"I'm telling you. I was a perfectionist. And a _big _control freak. Pretty much everything you're not," Caroline teased as she tossed down another shot.

"Well Gorgeous, I can't say I don't like when a girl takes control."

His lips twitched as he heard the sound of a nearby table snapping apart. Caroline may have been too drunk to notice the surroundings but he never let his guard slip. He knew the hybrid was watching and listening which was exactly why he was flirting with Caroline more than usual. He wanted the man to know exactly what he was missing out on.

"You did not just say that," she rolled her eyes, "besides no one wanted me. Not Stefan. Not Matt. Not Tyler. There was Damon but I was only a blood bag for him. And now, Klaus doesn't even want me."

His eyes turned dark as soon as she let the small comment slip about his then best friend. He was pretty sure the hybrid was doing the same as he was in that moment. "Remind me to send Damon back to Hell as soon as I bring him back."

"Just," Caroline sighed into her hand, "why am I never the one?"

"Perhaps you are and just haven't realized it yet," he muttered. Their eyes locked and he noticed the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Yeah well," she breathed out, "I'm, just gonna go to bed."

He rose from the table, "Let's get out of here Gorgeous. I'll compel us a hotel room."

He followed her lead and glanced over to the table where the original brothers were sitting. He lowered his voice to a small whisper, "Don't think about following us."

Elijah turned towards his brother with an amused smirk. He'd never seen Niklaus control his emotions so well before. Although he was pretty sure if his brother would squeeze the table any tighter the object would disintegrate into ashes. "I look forward to the day we have a proper introduction. I've wanted a sister-in-law for ages now."

"Oh go to Hell Lijah." Klaus growled as he rose from the table. As soon as he was away from Elijah he couldn't help the small smile that grew on his face. The thought of Caroline and his family being together made his heart grow slightly.

* * *

><p>She awoke the next morning thankful to find herself fully clothed and alone in bed. She didn't remember much about the night before but apparently Enzo had been respectful and compelled them two bedrooms with a joining door. She laid her head back down against her pillow and thought about what to do.<p>

On one hand, she could leave and show Klaus that he had won. That she would leave and never come back. On the other hand, she could be the Caroline that she _always _was and not give a damn about what he said and find a witch that'd help her get her friends back.

Klaus could fuck off. She didn't come to New Orleans for him _or _his baby mamma.

The sound of someone knocking on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. She jumped out of her bed, flashed around the room and checked once to make sure she was presentable before opening the door with a wide smile.

Her smile fell as soon as she was met by Elijah.

He stood in her doorway with a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. He was silent for a moment, almost as if he were studying her. "Miss Forbes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I must apologize for my brother's behavior yesterday he's been dealing with a few.. things."

"You don't say."

He smirked. Finally someone to challenge his brother. "I was hoping we could have a chance to sit down and talk. Get to know one another. I hear you're in need of a witch to bring your friends back."

Her eyes found his.

"I happen to know a few powerful ones who'd be more than willing to help."

"Wow, um yeah, okay. Yeah, thanks. Just give me a minute to get dressed."

"Of course. Take your time," he nodded, "and Miss Forbes?"

She looked up at him. "Do tell your friend that eavesdropping on an original is not very wise. I recommend him not to do so again unless he wants his heart removed from his chest."


	4. Chapter 4

She'd only had the.. "pleasure" of meeting three originals. She obviously knew Klaus, she wished to God she'd never met Rebekah, and she had seen Kol once or twice. Although she had never officially met Elijah, she _did _hear a lot about him from Elena. He was known as the noble brother which was the exact reason she sat quietly and studied him. If he was so noble what would cause him to go against Klaus's wishes and talk to her?

"How do you like New Orleans?"

He sat across from her with his legs crossed at the ankles and watched her eat a beignet. She'd never had one before and after the first bite she knew she was officially hooked. "It's nice. Different, that's for sure."

"That it is." He smiled lightly at her. "My family helped build this city many years ago. It will forever remain as one of my more favorite places we called home."

"Speaking of family," she trailed off slowly, "where's Rebekah? I mean not that I want her around or anything but doesn't she like, never leave Klaus's side unless she's got a dagger in heart?"

Elijah smiled at her boldness. He could see why Niklaus fancied the girl. "Rebekah is handling family business. She may return to the city one day in the future but for now she is enjoying her freedom from my brother."

"Isn't she lucky?" the blonde mumbled while looking into her lap.

He knew nothing about the relationship between the baby vampire and his brother other than what he'd seen the other night. In fact, he didn't know the two even knew one another until a few weeks back when Hayley had let it slip. "Pay no mind to what Niklaus spoke of earlier. I promise you in another time he would be more than happy to see you in our town."

"No offense Elijah but he's not the nicest person around. I'm pretty sure if Klaus says something he means it." Caroline sighed.

Elijah's eyes wandered behind her causing her to turn around and watch a small brunette teenager walk through the door. She heard a heartbeat and smelt a familiar scent; magic. "Let me guess. The powerful witch you promised me?"

"I'm afraid Davina isn't on our team. Caroline, are you aware of the wooden stake that can kill my family?" Elijah asked. He was now sitting up straight with him hand holding his chin up.

"Somewhat. I mean judging how crazy Klaus was acting when he thought a piece broke in his back I'm pretty sure it's the real deal."

He cocked his head to the side at the blonde's outburst. This was new information to him. Perhaps he'd ask Niklaus about the incident later. "Yes, it most definitely is. Unfortunately it has come up missing. My brother seems to think the lovely Davina has something to do with its disappearance."

"And she's still alive? Wow. I'm impressed."

Elijah laughed, "I gave the young witch my word that no harm would come to her."

The bell above the glass door rang again causing both vampires to turn towards the entrance. At least ten men entered the restaurant one after another. The first man ran towards the counter and forced the cashiers away. The second man stalked towards the kitchen as the last eight men strolled towards the witch.

"What-"

"Werewolves." Elijah whispered carefully. "With the ability to kill a vampire without the full moon. Caroline listen to me, this werewolves have a vendetta out against all vampires. Stick behind me the entire time. Understood?"

"Crystal clear." He didn't have to tell her twice. The last thing she wanted was a werewolf bite that'd cause her to beg Klaus for the cure.

The witch rose to her feet and sent two of the wolves to the ground with no problem. Another rushed towards her before she had the time to raise her hand and knocked her against a nearby table. She stood in the corner and watched as Elijah easily ripped out the heart of one of the wolves.

"Come on, come on," she heard the witch whisper. Her eyes instantly found the girl on the ground playing with a small bracelet. Just as she was about to flash forward to save her she felt a blur of wind passed by her.

One by one the wolves started to fly in the air, some covered in their own blood while others were completely heartless. Elijah stood still and watched quietly - this wasn't the work of any vampires he knew of. The last wolf was thrown to the ground and the attacker turned on his heel revealing his face for the first time. As soon as their eyes met Elijah felt the color drain from his face.

"I would have rather the family reunion to include Niklaus," the man smirked in a menacing way as he revealed the missing stake, "but you'll have to do for now. Hello son."

"Father..." Elijah whispered, his head snapped towards Caroline's direction with wide, fear filled eyes, "Caroline. _Run_. Find Niklaus."

He turned back towards his father and flashed towards the man. The two flew across the restaurant and landed against the wall with a loud impact. She tried to keep up as the blurs turned and rolled around but it was nearly impossible. Her heart was racing at a thousand miles an hour. She wasn't the hero. That role was usually reserved for the Salvatores or Elena.

"I will enjoy watching you burn to ashes for siding with Niklaus," Mikael growled. The stake was slowly making its way into Elijah's skin causing him to roar with pain.

In that split second Caroline made a choice to be the hero. With a quick flash, she used all her strength and shoved into Mikael's body sending him along with the stake flying across the room. Elijah was on his feet and grabbing her hand to flash away from the scene before she even had time to think about exactly what'd happened.

"Niklaus!" Elijah's shouts echoed throughout the compound. "Niklaus now is not the time to act like a child."

"God, what's with all the shouting?" Hayley groaned as she appeared on the balcony with a glass of alcohol. "Some of us actually like to sleep."

"Hayley, not now. Go back to your room."

Hayley rolled her eyes and turned around. "Sure _Dad._ Damn vampires.."

"Elijah what happened back there? How is that even possible?" She had a thousand questions and not enough answers.

"I-"

"Well isn't this an interesting sight." Klaus's voice came out darker than she'd ever heard. "History has a way of repeating itself, isn't that right brother?"

"Caroline. Please give my brother and myself a moment."

"No love, please _stay_."

He jumped over the side of the balcony and flashed in front of Elijah in seconds. "Father saw us. He knows of Caroline's role in our family and unless you want her to be used as collateral damage I suggest we start discussing ways to keep her safe."

She watched as his face went from angered to.. _afraid_? "What did you say?"

"Brother, I promise you if I would have known that father would see her I would have never brought her out into the city-"

"You're the bloody reason she's in danger now!" Klaus roared, his eyes flashed yellow.

"First off all it was _my _choice to help him when he wanted me to leave so if you're going to blame anyone blame me."

Caroline's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. In a flash Elijah flew across the room and he was in front of her breathing heavily. "What is it you feel for him? What has Elijah done to earn your affections?"

"_Excuse me?_"

"Niklaus are you truly that insufferable?" Elijah yelled out as he lost his cool for the first time. "The girl risked her life to save my life not for me but for you! Despite everything you've done to ruin her life, she's here, in New Orleans refusing to leave. She is reaching out to you and yet you're letting this beautiful opportunity for you to have happiness pass you by because you refuse to care!"

"Because I _can't _risk losing her!"

His voice echoed around the three vampires. Elijah's mouth shut quietly and Caroline's eyes found her feet. The last thing she wanted was to discuss her relationship with Klaus in front of Elijah.

Klaus swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and turned back towards Caroline. "You will stay here until my father is back rotting in Hell, no matter how long it takes. You will not leave unless I'm by your side. And love, don't try to go against my wishes. I will compel you if it means keeping you safe."

* * *

><p>So I had this really awesome chapter written for this chapter and my computer crashed before I could post it :( not happy with this chapter but it'll do for now... next chapter will have lots of Klaroline. Thanks for the reviews btw ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

005.

Her plan was coming together _perfectly_. All that was left was waiting for the perfect time to act.

Her heartbeat sped up at the sight of two coffins resting in the middle of the dim room. The missing pieces of her plan had finally arrived and now that she had them, there was no stopping her. The lids flew upwards revealing the charcoal bodies of her two sons, Finn and Kol. She frowned at the sight of her lifeless children. No matter how evil they'd been as vampires, losing a child was never pleasant.

But they wouldn't be gone for long. No - she would bring them back from the dead, no longer as the original vampires they once were but this time as witches. She had made the mistake of turning her children into monsters once before. Vampires were an abomination to nature while witches helped balance nature.

She trailed her hand along Finn's cold cheek and smiled sadly. Her most loyal son; the son that had been willing to die to complete her plan to rid the world of vampires. The same poor son that had unwillingly been sucked into his brother's murderous lifestyle when he wanted nothing to do with the life of a vampire.

Her eyes moved across the room and landed on Kol's body. He had been a wild card ever since he'd been born but she couldn't blame his outrageous behavior on him. Kol had always looked up to his older brothers especially Niklaus. It was understandable that he'd pick up on Niklaus's unstable ways. But she would fix him. She would turn him into the son she knew he could be.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>She walked into the bar she'd told Enzo to meet her at <em>alone <em>because really, when had she ever been one to take commands from anyone especially Klaus? Sneaking out had been a difficult task. She had to sneak past not one but _two _originals.

Luckily Elijah had been too preoccupied with Hayley to even notice her. And Klaus? Thankfully Klaus had believed her when she said she needed a shower. By now the place was probably flooded.

"Meeting the other man in secrecy. I'm beginning to feel apart of some horrible soap opera Gorgeous," Enzo deadpanned as soon as she walked into the bar.

He had been worried, frantic even. Throughout his life he'd only had three people he truly cared about. Maggie, Damon, and now Caroline. When he'd compelled Maggie to forget about him and leave, he ended up spending the next few years obsessing over the day he'd finally see her and be able to thank her. When Damon became stuck on the other side he focused on nothing but ways to bring him back. And when Caroline had gone off with an original without bothering to answer him all day, he had panicked. And obsessed.

He searched through the quarter like a mad man. Not the way he'd originally planned on seeing the city but none of that mattered now. Caroline was safe and he could relax.

"Do _not _bring him up around me," Caroline warned, "I'm so sick of being treated like some hybrid slave."

"Did you know this town has a street dedicated to strictly drinking? I think I rather like it here." Enzo announced causing Caroline to laugh.

"Did you find a witch?"

She hoped to God that he did. All she needed was a witch then she could leave even though she knew Klaus wouldn't let her go so easily. "Not exactly. The witches in this bloody town aren't our biggest fans."

"Did you try your _tongue_?" she teased, referring to the incident she'd caught Enzo in after finding him for the first time in months. Her reference caused a grin to stretch out across his face.

"Having fantasies now, are you Blondie? Don't worry. All you have to do is say the word," he smirked and winked in her direction.

His posture stiffened as soon as he felt another body take a seat besides him. He wasn't usually so on edge but there was something about this town that gave him an odd feeling. He looked to his left and spotted a light-skinned man looking at the two of them with an interested smile.

"You've caused an uproar. Klaus is back at his house ripping the place apart. He's got his wolves looking for you, he's got the vampires searching everywhere, Hell he even let me back in the quarter if it meant finding you." His lips turned into a thin line. "I've never seen him so pissed about something. If I didn't know better I'd say he actually cares about you."

"Get to the point." Enzo growled. He hadn't even noticed but he was now standing in front of Caroline protectively.

"Easy Superman," the male smirked, "all I'm saying is you need to go back. When I left the dude was going crazy. And we all know how Klaus acts when something doesn't go his way. With Mikael being back the last thing we need is a body count out this world."

"Who the bloody hell is Mikael?" Enzo asked.

"I'll tell you on the way back," Caroline muttered quietly.

* * *

><p>Mystery guy wasn't lying. Klaus really had destroyed the place.<p>

"Where the hell were you?" Hayley snapped as soon as the blonde walked through the doors, "Not that I give a damn about what happens to you but the maniac upstairs nearly destroyed _my _stuff because of you. Did you think you could just walk into New Orléans and start throwing your typical drama queen fit?"

Caroline backed up at the sight of Hayley's eyes turning yellow. An emotionless newborn hybrid who already had anger problems before wasn't the best person to pick a fight with.

"Newsflash Princess, that's not how things work around here. For once there's bigger things to worry about than you. My kid is dead. So right now what Klaus _needs _to focus on is _revenge _not some washed out high school cheerleader that'll never be-"

_Snap_. Her neck twisted at an abnormal angle. Enzo stood behind her with a smirk as her body dropped to the ground lifelessly. "I can see why you can't stand the infamous wereslut."

"Thanks. I'm going to go deal with _him_. Just go do..something else. I already know he's going to be _pissed _and if you're around he won't hesitate to kill you."

"And you?" Enzo asked slowly. "Will he hesitate to kill you?"

"He won't. I'll be fine. Just stay out of sight for now."

Enzo looked at her with doubt in his eyes but did as she asked. Although he didn't like the idea of Caroline being alone with the hybrid especially when he was so angry at her, he knew from Damon that the man felt something for Caroline.

"Klaus?" she called out while walking up the scene reminded her too much of when he'd been tricked by Silas to believe there was a piece of white oak stake in his back and needed her help. "I know you're in here."

She walked along the empty halls surprised that the place was empty. "Klaus I swear to God if you don't answer me I'm going to leave again."

She turned the corner and found the room she'd been looking for. It was the only room with the door wide open and it was the only room filled with canvases and the smell of paint. Klaus stood at the end of the room with his back to her as his hand moved across the canvas with rhythm. He remained silent even though she knew he knew she was there.

"When I was just a boy my mother gave me a spelled necklace to be used as a form of protection against my father," he spoke without turning around, "she told me to never remove it. That it was a way for her to know that I was always safe. That was one of the few times in my life when I actually felt loved by her."

She folded her arms and leaned against the door way.

"A year before we turned, my father and I got into a fight. He'd knocked me down and stolen the necklace as a form of mockery. He - he held it in front of my face and taunted me for being weak and all I wanted to do was earn his approval. I thought if I would be able to defeat him he'd see that I was strong enough and start to care for me."

Her eyes went from painting to painting. She felt the wind leave her body when she spotted a painting of her in the forest from _that_ day.

"I managed to take him off guard. I stole the necklace back from him and I'd never been so proud of myself. Mikael, however, wasn't too pleased with the action. He stabbed me with his sword and left me to die. It was only then that I learned the necklace my mother had given me wasn't to protect me but rather to keep me weak."

He turned on his heel and faced her for the first time. His face had specks of red paint splattered across it and his eyes were clouded with different emotions. "I swore to myself that I'd never let myself be weak again."

He was across the room in seconds. His eyes burned into her, locking the stare between the two instantly. His voice dropped to a whisper, "I should be angry with you. I should want to kill you for defying me once again. But yet, as I stand here in front of you I can't help but feel anything but relief at the fact that you're alive and unharmed."

They stayed in silence for a few moments, both afraid to say the wrong thing and break the trance that they seemed to be stuck in. Things were different now, there was no way she could deny the feelings she had for him. Especially not when she'd confessed she felt something for him. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

His hand moved to cup her cheek as she found herself leaning into his touch. She hadn't even realized how much she missed him until now. "I apologize for the way I acted. You and I both know that what happened between us was anything but nothing. It was _everything _for me."

She swallowed the lump that'd formed in her throat, unsure of what to say. She couldn't move, she couldn't say anything. She was frozen in time. "New Orleans is a dangerous place. What you saw in Mystic Falls with Silas is nothing compared to what Mikael and Esther will do. It seems the one thing that I hoped to prevent has happened. You've become apart of this war."

"I'm not a little girl Klaus. I can handle myself."

He smirked at sight of fire returning to her eyes. "I'm fully aware of that love."

"Then stop talking to me like I'm one of your hybrids." The smirk fell from his face. "You have no idea what I've been through these past few months. I've managed to lose Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler, _and _Damon. My mom almost died. I can't go home because of some magic free bubble over Mystic Falls. Ironically Enzo has been the one constant thing in my life. I'm not the same Caroline anymore."

Klaus opened his mouth to reply but shut it as his eyes looked over Caroline's shoulder. She turned around and noticed Elijah standing in the door way with a blank expression. "I apologize for intruding but it seems we have a problem downstairs."

"I'm going to _kill _you."

The hybrid flashed across the room and slammed her body into Enzo. Luckily he prepared himself and was able to spin the two of them around so that her body slammed into the wall instead of his. Her eyes were yellow and she was snapping at him with her dreadful fangs but he wasn't afraid. He'd been through much worst.

Caroline stood on the stairs with a groan. This was so _not _staying out of sight.

"Down Girl," Enzo smirked as he blocked Hayley's punches, "This jacket is new. I'd hate to get fur on it."

Hayley growled and swung her leg out managing to knock Enzo off of his feet. He fell on his back and she was on him before he had time to flash back up. She lunged at his neck, ready to feel her teeth tear into his flesh but froze as she felt herself being pulled off of the male vampire.

"Don't make me snap your neck," Klaus warned as he pushed the hybrid away from the man.

_"Oh when did you become such a bore?"_

Klaus froze as did Elijah. Caroline's heart dropped to her chest, Enzo looked over to see what everyone was looking so pale for, and Hayley just looked around with a blank expression.

_"How?" _Elijah breathed out in a whisper.

He cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Greetings from the dead."

* * *

><p>A few things I needed to point out;<p>

really isn't dead. I'm following the story line of them pretending she died.

really did turn her emotions off because well lets face it. Her life sucks. Her baby almost died, her baby had to be ripped away from her at birth, she's a hybrid and the wolves want nothing to do with her.

Kol's back and making his presence known but his plans will be completely unexpected ;)


End file.
